Eien no Shasai Specials
by Ookami Tsubasawa
Summary: This 'story' will be a series of oneshots of OVA's, movies, extra missions and requests related to my fanfic Eien no Shasai.
1. Kensaku Akai Yottsuha Kuroobaa

**A/N**: This 'story' will be a series of oneshots of OVA's, movies, extra missions and requests related to my fanfic Eien no Shasai. This is Naruto OVA 1 and takes place after Kakashi has given the squad their forms for the Chuunin exmas, but before the First Exam itself.**_

* * *

_**

_**Eien no Shasai Special! **_

**_Kensaku Akai Yottsuha Kuroobaa_**

_Find The Crimson Four-Leafed Clover!_

**

* * *

**

_-----__**x**__-----_

* * *

"Oniichan…"

"Naruto-Oniichan!"

"Mmm… I'm going to become one… I'm going to become the Hokage no matter what dattebayou!"

"Wake up!!" Konohamaru cried annoyed, smacking Naruto on the head and causing him to wake with a start and tumble onto the floor with a crash. He opened an eye to see Konohamaru standing over him, arms crossed over his chest looking serious. "Uzumaki Naruto, I now appoint you leader of the Konohamaru corps," Konohamaru declared.

"Huh? Nan de…?" Naruto grumbled trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Here is your mission; find the crimson four-leaf clover!"

* * *

_-----__**x**__-----_

* * *

"And… What's this Konohamaru Corps?" Naruto asked, picking up his hitai-ate to complete his daily routine.

"A newly established renovation corps Konoha no sato," Konohamaru cried at once.

"Oh? And how many members do you have in it?" Naruto asked, having tied his hitai-ate securely around his forehead.

"Right now we have you, Naruto-oniichan the leader…"

"And? And?" Naruto asked, while Konohamaru sat eating toast in the kitchen.

"And me the lieutenant general… and that makes two."

"Waa?!" Naruto cried racing into the kitchen. "You should've told me it was just a game!"

"Naruto-oniichan this isn't a game. An important but dangerous mission awaits us!"

"Oh, that's right. You said something about the crimson four-leafed clover…" Naruto said, taking a seat across from the younger boy. "Why are you looking for something like that?"

"Yes well… There's this girl in the academy that has caught my attention. Her name is Yoshino Kaede, she's very cute, has a good personality and is very charming. But…"

* * *

_-----__**x**__-----_

* * *

"_Kaede-chan, you're going to quit the academy?" Kaede was walking home with two of her friends, explaining she had to leave._

"_Yeah, we have to move to a different village because of my Otou-san's mission._

"_When?"_

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"_Sou ka, I'm going to miss you."_

"_I don't want to go. I don't want to be separated from everyone," Kaede said softly._

"_We could do something if only we had the crimson four-leafed clover."_

"_The crimson four-leafed clover?"_

"_Yeah, the crimson four-leafed clover in Akagahara. There's a legend that if you're able to get it your wish can come true."_

"_Demo, Akagahara is that forbidden place no ones allowed to enter, ne?"_

"_Oh yeah, so it's impossible… By the way, do you know where Konohamaru-kun is? I wanted to say goodbye to him but I can't find him anywhere," Kaede asked._

"_Now that you mention it I haven't seen him."_

_Konohamaru was in fact, hiding against the wall, and had heard every word._

* * *

_-----__**x**__-----_

* * *

"Konohamaru, you like that girl?" Naruto asked. Konohamaru promptly turned red. "So you want to grant that girls wish?"

"Yeah," he got to his knees. "You're the only one who can help me with something like this Naruto-niichan, please!"

"So it's a mission?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'll do it dattebayou!"

* * *

_-----__**x**__-----_

* * *

"Man, Kakashi-sensei's late again," Sakura said annoyed as they waited at the bridge. _'Ne, but Naruto's late too, does this mean some romance time for me and Sasuke-kun? CHA!'_ Sakura thought starting to drool and blush. Noticing the look, Kari quickly picked up Kita and relocated to the other side of the bridge. She sighed sadly.

"Ne, where's Naruto-kun?"

"Anou, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura began but was distracted by an incoming blob of orange with shorter blob following behind.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, Kari-chan, Kita-chan!!" Naruto hollered.

'_Ack! What bad timing!'_ Sakura thought clutching her long pink locks.

"Ano sa, ano sa!" Naruto cried. "I need to go to Akagahara for a special mission, but I'll try and finished before Kakashi-sansei comes wanna come along Kari-chan?" Kari saw Sasuke glare at her and shake his head.

"I'll catch up Naruto, I need to ask Kashi something," Kari said with a smile. After training with team Gai yesterday she was still pretty sore. "I'll let him know where you are."

"Yosh, take care!"

"Take care!" Konohamaru echoed and they ran off.

"Special mission?" Sakura repeated confused.

"Akagahara? Are they planning on trying to go in there alone?" Sasuke asked.

"Ne, is it dangerous?" Kari asked.

"That place is… the forbidden danger area," Sakura said worriedly.

"Hontou? Sugoii!" Kari cried, going to follow but Sasuke grabbed hold of her tail and yanked her back.

* * *

_-----__**x**__-----_

* * *

"So this is Akagahara," Naruto said looking at all the warning signs on the fence. There was even one from the Hokage, banning all ninja.

"There it is!" Konohamaru said, spotting the patch of red almost immediately when they jumped on top of the fence. "If we go there we should find the crimson four-leafed clover."

"That seems easy," Naruto said, jumping down only to fall into a trap. He desperately clawed at the sides, stretching his legs, and managed to stop himself before he was impaled by spikes.

"There are a lot of traps here to stop ninja from other countries from entering," Konohamaru explained.

"Mention that first dattebayou!"

"Also, I heard that the Chuunin exam took place here," Konohamaru continued.

"Eh? Chuunin exam? That means that I'll have to get through this or I won't be able to become Hokage," Naruto said smirking in determination. "Yosh! I'll get through this dattebayou!" Naruto cried jumping out of the hole and running forward, only to trip a wire. He dodged the kunai and started jumping from branch to branch, kunai still raining down.

* * *

_-----__**x**__-----_

* * *

"I have a feeling Naruto-kun's in trouble," Kari said worriedly.

"Sumimasen, sumimasen," Kakashi apologised as he appeared. "An old lady asked me for directions when I was coming here."

"Liar!" Sakura cried.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked jumping down.

"He mentioned something about a special mission," Sakura said after a moment to think.

"A special mission? I didn't hear anything about one," Kakashi said confused.

"We don't know if it's true or not, but he said he was going to Akagahara," Sasuke said.

"Akagahara?" Kakashi repeated surprised. "Is that so? If that's true Naruto's going to die, for sure." Kari jumped to her feet and went to race to help him, but Sasuke was too quick and grabbed her tail, pulling her back.

* * *

_-----__**x**__-----_

* * *

"AIYEE! I'm going to die!!" Naruto shrieked as mines went off all around him, He and Konohamaru were running for their sweet lives. "Left!" he cried as they dodged. "Right!"

"Boss use your head more!" Konohamaru cried as they dodged another explosion. "We've been running for hours but we're not getting anywhere!"

"I know that dattebayou! Right!"

"Show a little bit of intelligence!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Even if you tell me that, I know! Kage Bunshin no jutsu!!"

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

"Ahou!! What's the point in causing more explosions?!" Konohamaru cried shrilly.

"Ahaha! I thought at least one wouldn't step on a mine!" Naruto cried as they flew through the air, Naruto clones being blasted off everywhere. They landed flat on their faces. Naruto opened his eyes to see red clouding his vision. He sat up, only to see red was all around him, they'd reached the clovers! "I think it worked Konohamaru!"

"Yatta! There are a lot of crimson clovers!" Konohamaru cried. "It must be a miracle of love!"

"So it turned out okay… Yosh! Let's look for it!" Naruto said starting to look.

"Not this one, nai, nai, nai, nai, nai!" Konohamaru whined throwing the three-leafed clovers in the air. "It took four hours to get here, and even if we find it now, it'll take four hours to get back. I won't be able to say goodbye to Kaede-chan… It's over! There's nothing I can do!" he flopped back and looked at the sky. "Kaede-chaaaaan!"

"Baka! Don't be so pessimistic!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto-niichan."

"Don't give up, ever!"

"Demo, so what should we do?!"

"Look for it. Look for it desperately dattebayou! Think about what comes after later."

Konohamaru smiled and nodded and started desperately searching again. he looked under the stone statue and gaped.

"I found it!"

"Nani?! You found it?" Naruto asked.

"But I can't reach it," Konohamaru said. "Almost…!" Naruto struggled to push the statue so Konohamaru could reach further.

"Try harder!" Naruto cried.

"I got it!" Konohamaru cried joyously.

"Yatta! Huh?" Naruto looked down at the statue that fell down with a bang. Wooden puppet things rose out of the ground all around them.

* * *

_-----__**x**__-----_

* * *

"This sure brings back memories," Kakashi said as they stood outside Akagahara.

"Ne?" Kari asked looking up at him.

"I took the Chuunin exam here," Kakashi replied. He pulled out some binoculars. "Looks pretty wasted."

"Naruto must have triggered all the traps in there," Sakura sighed.

"Naruto…" Kari said worriedly.

"This isn't good; every one of the marionette ninja squad has been activated. But, I guess it'll be good training for all of you," Kakashi said simply.

"Eh?" Sakura asked.

"I will give you a mission," Kakashi announced. "Go rescue Naruto and Konohamaru."

"Ehhh?!" Sakura cried.

"Ryoukai!" Kari said with a salute.

"Akagahara eh?" Sasuke said. "This is good training for the Chuunin exam."

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said.

"Kita will stay with me, off you go," Kakashi instructed.

"Hai!" Kari cried shooting off.

"Kari-chan, matte!" Sakura cried as she and Sasuke ran after her.

* * *

_-----__**x**__-----_

* * *

"Konohamaru, leave them to me and run away when you get the chance," Naruto instructed.

"Demo, there's no way you can face them alone!" Konohamaru said. A marionette-nin shot forward but Naruto managed to block its scythe like arm with a kunai.

"Just go! Don't you want to see Kaede-chan?" Naruto asked, kicking the marionette-nin in the head.

"Naruto-niichan…" Naruto punched a marionette-nin in the face sending it tumbling back. "Nande?" He delivered a swift kick to another's side. "Why are you risking your life like that?" Naruto blocked another with a kunai.

"You said this was a mission. A ninja must complete his mission. They have to accomplish it no matter what!" Naruto cried punching the marionette-nin and sending him back. "I've done a lot of boring missions until now. But no matter how boring they are, I feel really good after I complete one. I really love that moment dattebayou!" He looked round to see a dozen marionette-nin coming towards him, before he could even think of a counter, they were engulfed by a jet of flame.

"Katon; Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Kari cried, remembering the technique Sasuke had shown her. Naruto squealed when his pants caught fire.

"Get up!" Sasuke cried appearing in front of him, Kari swiftly appearing at his side and coughing out a ring of smoke. Sasuke scowled at the burns he'd have to tend to again. but back to the moment of getting Naruto up. "Are you all talk?"

"I won't lose to you no matter what dattebayou," Naruto huffed as he stood back to back with them.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, kicking a marionette out of the way and taking her place between Naruto and Sasuke. "We heard from Kakashi-sensei that if you return the stone statue to where it's supposed to be, these marionette ninja will stop. If we fought this many, we'd definitely die!"

"Looks like a fun fight to be honest," Kari said with a smirk.

"We'll _die_ Kari-chan!" Sakura repeated loudly in Kari's wolfish ear.

"That statue?" Naruto asked looking at the statue he'd dropped. "Did you hear that Konohamaru?!"

"Is that a mission?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah!"

"Ryoukai! I'll do it!" Konohamaru cried.

"Yosh! Let's smash these things!" Kari cried shooting forward and jumping into the air catching two with a spinning kick. Sakura elbowed the one in front of her while Naruto smashed another's head, and Sasuke thrust his heal into the marionettes middle. They kept going, defeating each one, but more just kept coming out.

"This is heavy…" Konohamaru said as he struggled to lift the stone.

"Still not done Konohamaru?!" Naruto cried as more came out.

"I'm working on it!!" Konohamaru cried. Kari and Sasuke both spat out jets of fire (the marionettes looked wooden after all). Kari then shot forward, trying to mimick Neji's movements only with fists instead of open palms.

"My chakra…" Sasuke said.

"I can't fight anymore…" Sakura panted, Kari quickly taking the head off one that tried to get Sakura from behind. Kari could feel her own Chakra getting low, and her body starting to ache, but she just told herself it was another training exercise (they always hurt after all).

"I'm not done yet… I'm not going to give up just yet!" Naruto cried. Kari felt her legs getting wobbly but wen to strike another marionette only for them all to go limp and fall down. She squeaked when it nearly fell on her and jumped to Naruto's side. Konohamaru had managed to get the statue back up. Kari's eyes widened when a marionette spat a kunai directly for Naruto's head. Luckily, Kakashi decided to appear with Kita on his shoulder and caught the kunai effortlessly.

"Good job minna, aa, Kari I think it's dead," Kakashi said as the kunoichi obliterated the poor marionette-nin. "All you had to do was try," Kakashi finished.

"I don't want to do this anymore…" Sakura whined.

"I do!" Kari said. Oh she'd kick those stupid marionette-nin's asses!

"Konohamaru do you have it?" Naruto asked.

"Sure do!" Konohamaru cried, pulling out the crimson four leaf clover, only for one of its leaves to fall off…

* * *

_-----__**x**__-----_

* * *

"This is the crimson four-leaf clover," Konohamaru said holding it out to Kaede. They'd done their best to tape it back together, but it just didn't feel the same. "Kaede-chan, make a wish!"

"Konohamaru-kun… So you got this for me?" she asked happily.

"That's going to grant a wish?" Sakura asked. Team 7 was around the corner watching.

"I don't know," Kakashi replied. "The Genin in the old days dreamed of becoming the best ninja and went into Akagahara. Only those who returned safely were accepted as Chuunin. But, as time passed, it turned into a legend which said your wish would come true if you returned safely."

"Oh man… I worked so hard too…" Naruto sighed.

"But you did it for a good cause ne?" Kari asked happily.

"I bet that it was worth it," Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"Kaede! We're going to go soon!" Kaede's mother called.

"Aaa! Maybe it didn't work because one of the leaves fell!" Konohamaru cried.

"No, Konohamaru-kun, my wish came true," Kaede said happily.

"Eh?"

"Because if I have this, it would be the same as always having you with me," Kaede explained with a blush. "Arigatou Konohamaru-kun," she said and stepped forward giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Ja ne."

"Kawaaaiiiiii~" Kari cried grabbing the nearest things to hug, which unfortunately turned out to be Sasuke and Naruto's arms. They watched as the wagon rode off into the sunset.

"Aren't you glad now Konohamaru?" Naruto asked with a smile and Konohamaru's beet red face and watery eyes.

"Now then, let's return to our original mission," Kakashi said.

"Ugh."

"Hn."

"Now?" Sakura cried.

"Don't worry, it won't take long, we can eat at Ichiraku afterwards," Kakashi promised.

"Yosh! I'll do it dattebayou!!" Naruto cried.

"Ne," Kari said smiling, a blush lit her cheeks as she looked up at the dusk sky. "I hope someone loves me that much someday."

"I'm sure they will," Kakashi said with a smile placing a hand on her head.

"Hai dattebayou, I'd go through all that ten times over to make your wish come true Kari-chan!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Naruto-kun…" Kari said touched. "Arigatou," she said gently kissing his cheek.

"Ne, ne, lets do our mission and get ramen," Naruto said with a smile, his cheeks taking on a ruby glow.

"I'm not going to pay for you though," Kakashi added.

"Cheapskate!"


	2. Konoha Annual Sports Festival

**A/N;** I guess it's set around the time of the last Chuunin Exam judging by how it's set in the same place and Sasuke's wearing his black outfit. And Lee's better! It's a miracle! Let me know if you want the vacation, and if it should be just team 7, team seven plus Kakashi or all the rookie 9 and team Gai (with or without senseis). :)**

* * *

**

**Eien no Shasai Special!**

**_Konoha Annual Sports Festival_**

* * *

"Yosha! It's time! It's time! It's time! It's time! Konoha no sato's annual sports festival!!" Naruto cried in excitement.

"The winning team will get a paid vacation for a whole week!" Sakura squealed in delight. "Sasuke-kun, let's do our best!" Sasuke smirked.

"Ne, I hope it's a decent vacation," Kari said, hoping it wouldn't be a cheap cramped hotel or something stupid. Kita nodded in agreement.

"Yosha! I'll do it!" Naruto cried and then doubled over clutching his stomach. _'This has to happen at a time like this dattebayou?!'_

"Naru-kun?" Kari asked worriedly, seeing his usually tan face go blue. He suddenly shot off, running at full speed.

"Chotto matte, Naruto! The opening ceremonies are about to start!" Sakura cried.

"It's going to come out!! Toilet!!" Naruto shrieked clutching his bottom as he ran full speed to the toilets, pushing innocent bystanders out of his way. He neared the corner and stopped, feeling sick. The line… _Why was the line so long?!?! "__**NANDE?!!!**__"_

* * *

_**---x---**_

* * *

In the end, he had to run back without relieving himself, to prepare for the first event.

'_I guess I've got too run right now…'_ he thought, as the other Genins stood in teams either side of him in a horizontal line. Having a four-man (plus a wolf) team was going to make it harder on them as they had to run holding each others shoulders. Why? Because their feet were attached to a pair of skis. Naruto was in front, Sakura behind him, Kari behind her with Kita in her jacket and then Sasuke bringing up the rear. It made sense to have the two fastest members at the back, but Sasuke refused to let Kari go behind him. Plus the boys would be heavier as they were more muscular, so the weight would be balanced.

Iruka dropped a smoke bomb and they shot forward one team falling straight over. Naruto suddenly pulled an alarming face.

'_Why does it have to happen again?!'_ In his desperation to finish and reach a toilet he increased his speed, shooting forward and finishing first, much to his teams delight. He then detached himself from the skis and raced in the direction of the toilet, hand clasped over backside.

"Naruto! Chotto matte, where are you going?!" Sakura cried while Kari tried to free her feet, only to fall straight over and land on a less than impressed Sasuke. Naruto rushed forward, delighted to see no line and raced ahead, only to trip and slide on his face until he was outside the door. He looked up to see a sign.

'_We are sorry, closed for cleaning, please use another restroom.'_

"Why does it have to be closed for cleaning dattebayouuu?!" Naruto cried, tears flooding from his eyes. He stopped and looked up, to see the women's restroom beside the men's. "The women's restroom…" He stood up and walked over to it. He looked around, a blush coating his face. "I guess it's an emergency situation…" He gulped and stepped forward.

"Naruto-kun?"

"AAAAH!!" he screamed jumping in the air with fright, his hand grabbing hold of his rear. _'It's going to come out! Going to--!'_ "Hinata??" he said surprised, seeing the short girl standing there. "What is it Hinata?" he said awkwardly, forcing an uneasy smile while he clutched his buttocks.

"Naruto-kun… anou… anou… I have… something… to say…" she said shyly, pressing her pointer fingers together.

"Hurry up and say it, dattebayouuuu," Naruto begged, sweat rolling down his face from the effort.

"_The next round is the obstacle course! All participants, please assemble!"_ the announcer called.

"Naruto-kun, you're going to be in the race, ne? Gambatte ne!" Hinata cried blushing heavily.

"I waited... just... for that?" Naruto sobbed as his stomach gurgled unpleasantly.

* * *

_**---x---**_

* * *

"Why does it have to be the obstacle course?!" Naruto shrieked as he ran the spiralling track, it was like a rollercoaster but he diligently raced on until he reached the next hurdle… to drink a carton of milk. "Why does it have to be milk at a critical time like this?! And it's one whole litre!!" The other participants downed it and raced forwards.

'_Narutoooo, it's a week's paid vacation! Drink it, and hurry to the goal!'_ Sakura's evil angry voice floated through his head.

"This is painful…"

* * *

_**---x--- **_

* * *

"I forgot about the toilets for participant's dattebayou…" Naruto said as he waddled towards the portable loos in front of him. "Just a little bit more…" he said reaching forward. "Just four more steps… three more steps… two more steps… one more step…"

"Nikudan Sensha!"

A gigantic green bowling ball of evil shot forward and knocked over the toilets like bowling pins. Naruto's jaw dropped and he screamed.

"Eh? What's wrong Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto grabbed hold of Shikamaru's shirt and started violently shaking him.

"GIVE ME BACK MY TOILET!!" Naruto screamed.

"Baka!"

"Ino told me to practice my ball rolling techniques…" Chouji said apologetically.

"Youuuuu! Usuratonkachiiiii!!" Naruto shrieked.

"Who is? Who's a moron?" Ino said dangerously, advancing forward while cracking her knuckles. "Are you saying that we can't practice?"

"_Next event is giant ball rolling! All participants, assemble now!"_

"Yosha! Shikamaru, Chouji, it's our turn!"

"Yeah!!"

"Yare, yare…"

Meanwhile, Naruto was crawling in the direction of the upturned toilets.

"Oi Naruto! You're in this event too, right?" Ino said, grabbing by the collar and dragging him back towards the arena, ignoring his whining.

"Oi! Let me go! This is murder!!!"

* * *

_**---x---**_

* * *

"Naruto, move!" Sakura shrieked as they pushed their ball forward full speed. Naruto was running in front, unable to help due to fairness and Kari and Kita were running on top backwards, making the ball roll faster. Sadly, Naruto got run over by the ball and Kari and Kita had to jump over him each time he came round.

"What are you doing, clumsy usuratonkachi?!" Sasuke cried as Kari struggled with her balance.

"I'm not clumsyyyyyy!"

* * *

_**---x---**_

* * *

"In that case this is my final option!" Naruto cried. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Immediately, a hundred clones appeared. "Yosh, minna, take my place and run for me!"

"Heh, waiting in line right?" a clone asked.

"No problem, leave it to me!" another said confidently. A variety of horror stricken and pained expressions crossed the clones faces and clutching themselves, they shot off.

"I'm counting on you… minna… dattebayouuuuuu…"

Meanwhile, the herd of clones were charging for the toilets.

"Me first!"

"Urusai!"

"No, me first!"

When one finally got to a toilet, the other cloneswere jammed in the door from all trying to enter at once.

"You guys…" he said in exasperation.

"Don't push!"

"Hurry up and come out!"

"Urusai I haven't even started yet!!"

"Thanks for queuing up for me," Naruto said, dispelling the clones and walking towards the heavenly toilet. "I can finally have some relief dattebayou…" but then he realised… The clones had all locked the doors from the inside!! "Noooooo! The clones locked the doors from the inside and disappeared dattebayou!" he furiously began pounding on each door. "Hey! Is anyone in there?! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Is anyone in there?! If so, please hurry up and come out dattebayou!!"

"I'm in here."

Naruto cringed at the familiar voice.

'_Why does it have to be Shino again?!'_

"Wait your turn, and keep the toilets clean for personal use. Those are the rules."

'_That's why I don't like him dattebayou.'_ Naruto though in irritation. "Anyway! Please hurry up; it's really going to come out!"

"_Next is the final round of the relay race! All participants, hurry and assemble!"_

"Are you going to come out? Are you going to come out?" Naruto cried, hearing a flush. "Hey Shino, please hurry up!" The taller boy opened the door and stepped out and Naruto quickly went to go in, but Shino held his arm out, blocking the way.

"You have to endure it now."

"EHHHHH? Nani, what are you saying?!" Naruto cried as Shino carried him with his kaichuu. "Let me go Shino, oi!"

"We are rivals in the last race. Since your team has a high score, I won't forgive you if you win and just run away. That is the rule. Besides, you don't want to upset Kari do you? It is unacceptable for you to let her down when she has such faith in you."

"BAKAAA!! I really hate you after all!"

* * *

_**---x---**_

* * *

As they had four people, they had to start further back and Kari was dumped with the task of running the extra lap. She was running first starting further back and had abandoned all her weights and weapons in favour of rushing around at lightning speed. A smoke bomb was dropped and Kari shot forward like a bullet managing to complete her lap and drop the baton in Sakura's hand before the other girls got even three metres ahead.

"Show Sasuke what your made of!" Kari cheered and with a new found speed Sakura shot forward until she was joint leading with Ino.

"You're in my way, forehead girl!"

"Urusai, Ino-pig!"

"Sakura-chan, hurry up, hurry up…" Naruto whined. Sakura managed to drop the baton in Sasuke's hand and he shot ahead, poor Chouji being left in the dust while Shino and Lee soon caught up to Sasuke.

"Go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered.

"Sasuke… Hurry up please…!" Naruto thought desperately. "Damn it that temee's too slow!" As Sasuke approached, Naruto started running forward, preparing to receive the baton but Sasuke missed his hand and instead shoved the baton up Naruto's ass.

"SASUKE!! THERE ARE KIDS IN THE AUDIENCE!!" Kari screeched while her fellow kunoichi looked nothing short of horrified.

"Usuratonkachi! Hurry up and run, clumsy baka," Sasuke said as Naruto fell to the floor in agony.

"Sasukeeeee," Naruto whimpered, mentally sending bucket loads of hate Sasuke's way. He reached round and unplugged the baton from his behind and stood up. "At this rate it's gonna be bad…"

'_I guess I'll have to make it to the goal in one shot, and then keep running!'_ Pulling a Kari stunt, he charged forward at full speed.

"He's fast!" Ino cried.

"Go Naruto!!" Sakura, Kari and Kita cheered in unison.

"What's with him?" Sasuke asked, wondering why Naruto was running full out. Naruto crossed the line miles ahead of everyone else and cheered.

"Yatta! And I'll just keep going!" Naruto cried, rushing towards the exit. Finally, FINALLY he could relieve himself!! But his body suddenly froze. Turning around he saw he was locked in Shikamaru's Kage Mane.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked. "It's troublesome, but there's still the awards ceremony."

"You did it Naruto!" Sakura cried as they all rushed over. "A paid vacation for a whole week!"

"Congratulations… Naruto-kun…" Hinata said happily.

"I… I can't hold it any longer…" Naruto said weakly.

"Kari senses say something bad is about to happen…" Kari mumbled.

Naruto smiled in relief as the most awful smell flooded around him. Kari rushed up the front of Sasuke's shirt, pressing the high collar over her nose.

"What is this?!"

"Baka! You're stretching my shirt!"

"What is it?!"

"You smell!!"

"The smell is too strong!!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"This is heaven dattebayou…"


End file.
